House Full of Girls
by MzK
Summary: Lots of drama! Some sexual content. My 1st story!
1. Musa Discovers

Musa Discovers

"Hey Tecna, What's up? What's wrong?" Musa asked as she walked into the living room and saw Tecna crying. She walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Tecna quickly wipes her eyes.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" she asked with her head in a pillow. "You wouldn't repeat this to anyone, right?

"Yes and you know if you want me to keep something to myself, I will." Musa says sincerely.

"Yea, I know your right. Ok, well I was at the park reading under a tree and this guy starts talking to me. We had a really nice conversation and I ended it because me and Flora are going to the mall. Then he kissed be goodbye and.………." she started.

"Tec, you ready to go?" Flora walked in and interrupted. "The mall closes at 6:00 and its 3:30. We got to have at least two hours to shop!" Flora grabbed her coat and headed to the door. Tecna quickly got up and grabbed hers too.

"See ya, Musa" Tecna waved and winked. Getting the hint, Musa smiled and waved back as they walked out the door. The phone rings and Musa runs over to answer it.

"Hello. Oh, hold on Stel." She covers the phone with her hand. "Layla, Stella is on the phone." She yells upstairs and puts the phone down.

"Coming" Layla yells as she runs down the stairs and then picks up the phone. "Hey Stel, what's up?" she walks over to the couch and sits down, but then immediately stands up. "Oh yes we are definitely going to that party tonight! She is? And she's not? Ok, I'll ask her." She covers the phone and looks at Musa. "Musa, Stella just heard about a party downtown. Flora is going, but Tecna isn't. You in?"

"Um, no I think I'm going to pass." She replied thinking she wanted to finish her and Tecna's conversation. "But Bloom was talking about going somewhere fun, ask her."

"Fine." Layla said and returned to her phone conversation with Stella. "She doesn't want to go, but said Bloom probably would. Oh you did? Ok, so Bloom is meeting us there? Cool! Come pick me up, I'm out of gas. Ok…Bye." She runs upstairs to get changed. Flora and Tecna burst through the door.

"I got the perfect outfit! Layla we gotta hurry, Stella is will be here in five minutes." Flora says as she runs up the stairs.

"Musa, you're not going?" Tecna asked surprised and sits on the couch.

"No I thought maybe we could finish our conversation from earlier." She says and sits in the recliner.

"Oh, ok." Tecna says a little surprised and a little nervous at the same time. Stella walks in the door.

"Let's go ladies." Stella yells upstairs and Layla runs down, followed by Flora. "Looking good ladies, but we're running late, so let's go." They both grab their coats, wave, and head out, leaving Tecna and Musa alone. Tecna heads upstairs to her room and Musa heads up after her, but stops in her doorway.

"So, what was wrong with this boy?" she asks giving her a small grin.

"Well……there was…….wasn't anything" Tecna stammered. Musa walked over and sat on her bed concerned. "I, its just…." She sits down next to Musa and grabs her face, so quickly and un-expectantly, kissing her softly and turning away. Musa stared at the back of her head stunned. Then she grins and gives her a hug. Tecna smiles and then pulls away.

"Its okay you're a lesbian. That proves it right? You liked that kiss and you didn't like it when the boy kissed you right?" Musa asked.

"Well……….I'm not sure. I mean are you?" she answered with her head face down in a pillow.

"No, girls really aren't my thing, but if you are a lesbian its ok. We all have a choice and if that's your choice, I'm cool with it. Girl, you're my best friend for who you are, not who you want to do. If you're a lesbian I understand. Just so you know I not and that's my choice." Musa smiles and heads toward the door.

"Musa" Tecna calls after her. "I'm not really ready to tell the other girls." Musa grins and nods understandably. Then she heads down the hall to the bathroom. Tecna gets up and closes the door. She walks over to the bed and lays on her back staring at the ceiling until she falls asleep. Meanwhile, Musa turns on the hot water and jumps in the shower. After about ten minutes she gets out, turns off the water, and grabs her towel to dry off. She head to her room and put on her red tank and blue sweats. She runs downstairs, grabs her purse, and opens the door. "Tec, I going to Victoria Secret to get some of my own." She yells upstairs and runs to her car, with the door slamming behind her.


	2. After Party

After Party

"Oh, my god! That party was off the hook. Stel, you know you was getting some numbers." Layla says opening the door and walking through. Stella and Flora walk in behind her and they all take off their coats.

"Oh, puh-lease, I didn't get half as many you did and I saw you give yours away a few times too. Plus, you were hot on that dance floor." Stella says laughing.

"Well, what can I say?" Layla asked and rolls her hips laughing along with her.

"You guys are crazy!" Flora laughs and falls on the couch.

"Oh I know you're not calling us crazy! We saw you dancing on that table!" Stella says as she climbs on the coffee table and starts to shake her butt.

"And when you were lip-lockin with that guy on the couch." Layla sits down and laughs even harder. "Girl you know you don't kiss people you just meet!"

"Well he was an exception! He was way too fine! It's ok though because we going out on Tuesday anyway, so…….." Flora smiles and hugs a pillow.

"What? You had all that time to tell me and you just now decided to? Are ya'll just going as friends or are ya'll an item?" Stella jumps off the table and shakes her.

"Well, he asked me if we could try being an item and I said yea. So, I guess we are. But I don't know how long it's going to last." Flora replies closing her eyes.

"Oh girl you know what that means!" Layla says looking at Stella.

"Yep, we have to play truth or dare on your last night to be single, expect every dare will involve you since you won't be single anymore." Stella smiles and puts her arm around Flora.

"I'll go call for a pizza!" Layla says and runs over to the phone.

"Tecna, its truth or dare time! Get down here and get Musa." Stella yells upstairs and go into the kitchen to get some chips and pop.

"He should be here in about five minutes now. Hey Tec, where's Musa?" Layla asks as Tecna walks down the stairs.

"I don't know, she must have just gone out for awhile or something. Wait, where's Bloom?" Tecna asks and sits in the recliner.

"I got the chips, let's get it started!" Stella says as she sets the chips and pop on the coffee table. The door bell rings and Stella walks over to the door.

"Stella, wait it's probably the pizza guy and Flora's first dare is to french kiss him! Let her answer the door." Layla says, stuffs a chip in her mouth and sits on the floor.

"Oh that's good, go ahead Flora!" Stella let's go of the door and sits on the floor beside Layla smiling.

"No, that's just wrong." Flora announces and grabs ten dollars out of her purse. She gets up and opens the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting, please step in for a second while, I go find some change." He steps in and she closes the door and takes the pizza into the kitchen. A few seconds later she comes back and hands him ten dollars and seventy-five cents. "Here you go" she says and grabs his face planting a kiss on him moving her tongue in and out his mouth. "Thanks again." She smiles and opens the door. He looks at her stunned and then walks out the door silently. All the girls start to crack up and she smiles and returns to her seat on the couch.

"Lay, wasn't the bill twenty bucks?" Stella asks still laughing.

"Not after that wonderful tip!" Layla says laughing even harder.

"Ok, I got one for you, Flora. I dare you to kiss Tecna for thirty seconds with lots of tongue, lying on top of her, and with your shirt off." Stella says and looks at both Tecna and Flora with a grin.

"You know what? I'm up for anything you guys can throw at me after that!" Flora screams and lifts up her shirt. She pushes Tecna down and kisses her. After about thirty seconds she pulls away and Tecna pulls her back and kisses her again. "What the hell?" Flora screams at the top of her lungs.


End file.
